a love that burnz
by Fanastywriters12
Summary: Kagome in tears after Inuyasha has an encounter with Kikyo. inuyasha turns full demon and goes after her, what is a girl to do! narutoxinuyasha crossover!
1. 1:sakura scent driven crazy

Hey this is my first so no bashing plz

Ill try nd update once a week but no promises got that!

Now on with the story …….

Chapter one: Sakura scent driven crazy

Kagome was crying, walking toward the well. "That baka Inuyasha…" her thoughts trailed off as tears went into her eyes. He had been with Kikyo again and this time….. she shuddered. Kikyo wanted to know what Inuyasha thought of her. She was so afraid of the answer that she ran a fast as she could toward the well. Now at the entrance she started to walk slower. "Should I go?" she asked herself mentally, looking at the well as her expression soften. She looked at the jewel which was attached to a chain. They had long since defeated Naraku and now that he is gone the only thing that kept her here was Inuyasha. "I love him, but I cant go on living like this." She told herself reminiscing of the times Inuyasha was her savior. Taking the jewel off her neck the tears started to stream more down her face. "Gomen, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Goodbye Inuyasha." How it hurt to say his name. With one last look she left the jewel behind returning to her own time…

Inuyasha ran as fast as any demon can toward the bone-eaters well. Kikyo had wanted him to go to hell with her. He had refused. She forcing herself on him wanted him to know why. Not giving her an answer she changed the subject to Kagome. After mentioning her name he detected it, her scent. She was there and as far as he could tell she was crying. He heard her run, he turned to go after her when Kikyo grabbed his hand and tried to take him to hell. Using his strength he got out scotch free leaving her to wither and dust. Kagome's scent was driving him crazy now in search of her. He smelled the salty scent of tears as he finally made it to the well. There was the jewel but no Kagome. Kagome was gone. He clutched the jewel in his hand feeling the tears so foreign now stream down his face. He began to see red and his demon side began to take over. Without warning he jumped into the well with the jewel in hand.


	2. 2: the demon side and his miko

Chapter two: The demon side and his miko

Kagome sat there on her bed crying. As the tears streamed down her face the memories haunted her with her beloved hanyou. "What does it matter now," she thought "he is probably in hell with Kikyo right now." She didn't realize the very person she was thinking about was right next to her as swiftly as he came through her window. "Inuyasha, why don't you love me?" she asked herself aloud her face covered by her pillow.

She jumped when she heard an all too familiar voice reply. "But I do." She slowly turned around and her nose awkwardly bumped into the now transformed hanyou next to her his bangs covering his eyes.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" she asked softly stuttering while she said his name. She saw his fanged smile appear.

"The one and only." He said. Before could utter another word he pulled her into his arms and carried her away out the window towards the well. Kagome was dizzy from all the energy she used and the fact that Inuyasha was rushing so fast didn't help either. Before she knew it she fell asleep in his warm embrace feeling the comforting rush of the nightly wind through her hair.

Inuyasha smelled her tears as he entered the room as quietly he could. Putting his faced near the bed he answered the question she asked. Sensing her surprise he felt her turn around.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" she asked softly stuttering while she asked his name.

He answered her giving her a fanged grin, "The one and only." Before she can let out another word he grabbed her bridal style and carried her out the window and in to the well. Feeling her fall asleep in his arms he could help but to look at her peaceful face. The light pink lips that kissed him when he turned full demon. The memory burned his lips with anticipation. How he yearned for the feel of those lips once more. Her eyelids covered the beautiful chocolate whirlpools he dared to call her eyes. Her cute little nose along with her midnight hair, the tresses blew so softly over her peach skin. The tank top she wore reminded him with her scent, Sakura. Her scent, intoxicating, inviting. Kagome was defiantly a drug not to be messed with. He was now full demon again the purple streaks on his face for a while now. As she held close to his robe of the fire rat the peaceful on her face expressed her beauty. Jumping to the god tree Inuyasha sat there with Kagome in his arms, his instincts were screaming to claim the girl. To wake her up he gently place a kiss on her lips, trying to keep his instincts from losing all control. Her lips burned red hot as her eyes slowly fluttered open, now face to face with the hanyou.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" she asked looking into his golden eyes that sparked red. "Why did you leave Kagome?" he asked nuzzling his face against hers.

"You were with Kikyo how am I supposed to react. She replied looking away from his eyes. A blush appeared due to the fact she just realized Inuyasha was nuzzling his face against hers.

"I decided not to go with Kikyo." he said the words ringing in her ear. "I decide to stay with you. I'm not in love with Kikyo, I can't lie saying I wasn't at a time but I love you more than life Kagome." After his little speech he put the jewel of four souls around her neck.

Kagome, her eyes wide embraced Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha, I love you too." Holding her face he planted a small peck on her lips, enjoying the burning tinkling sensation on there lips. Then Kagome, with her thumbs, traced the visible purple streaks on his face returned the favor.

"This girl…" Inuyasha thought while running his clawed fingers through her hair. His ears stood up straight as he kissed her again his silver white hair curtaining there faces. Kagome began to tease Inuyasha, rubbing his all too sensitive ears. Inuyasha gave a growl of approval while Kagome giggled. Inuyasha went and captured her lips once more, lightly teasing the bottom lip with his fangs. His tongue was pleading for entrance, and with a sigh she gave it to him. The kiss got more and more passionate as he began to kiss harder. After about 5 minutes though, the kiss had to end due to the lack of oxygen. Then taking her completely by surprise he kissed her neck, which earned him a moan of pleasure. He began to nibble at her jaw line which made her back arch in pure bliss. He slowly put his hand underneath her tank top his claws lightly tracing her waist. Kagome shuddered in as he traced a claw down her back. Kagome then smashed her lips into his, her body starting to sweat. He held her firmly in his grasp, his demon side starting to take over. Then Inuyasha got up carrying her in his arms, as he raced to a nearby cave. As he ran Kagome placed butterfly kisses on his neck nipping at his jaw line. He placed her down in the cave somehow not letting her lips leave his. "Kagome… I wanted to know… will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked his forehead leaned on hers.

Yup a another cliffy as the plot continues and don't worry I might put something for Miroku and Sango. reviewz plz before I give the next chappy about three will do.

Until next time fanastywriters12 bids you farwell)


	3. 3:Questions, Questions what will we do

Little reminder I don't own Inuyasha or its characters (fucking copyrights)

Chapter three: Questions, Questions what will we do

Inuyasha's question rang in Kagome's ear. "Mate?...Inuyasha's mate…could I be dreaming?" She thought looking into those molten gold eyes. She leaned her lips to meet his, not kissing, but touching them. Using her lips to outline her words to his lips, she murmured her answered. "Yes, of course I will be your mate."

Miroku and Sango were in a hut near Inuyasha's forest. They had been planning their wedding there for the time being since they needed a little alone time with each other. "Miroku I know I have told you more than once, LEAVE MY ASS ALONE!!" Sango said for the sixth time today. Even though they were getting married, Sango made it quite clear that nothing like that was going to take place until after the wedding.

"My dear Sango, I cannot help my hands if you have such a luscious bottom." The monk replied his hand inching more and more toward her ass. A slap echoed through the night.

"Stop it houshi!" she cried. In truth Sango liked all the attention. Is just that she didn't want the hentia monk to take advantage of her. Thus why she felt the need to control him once in a while. "No," Sango thought "I won't let him take advantage over me…" suddenly she felt his hand go on her waist. These actions apparently made her jump and look straight into his violet brown eyes. She was immediately submitted by his eyes that looked so…innocent? She was puzzled by the emotion and somehow hypnotized by it.

"Sango," he asked, his voice giving a tone of endearment "why are you so afraid of being close to me?" While he asked there was a certain sparkle that memorized her even more. She was almost speechless, stricken by his question.

Absent mindly she replied in a dreamy voice "I'm not houshi, is just…"as soon as her sentence faltered she began to take her dark chocolate eyes away from his.

He grinned "Oh, no you don't my little tiajiya. I want some answers, one way or another." He thought. He tighten his grip on her, pressing his body against hers. He heard her gasp as she was looking into his eyes once again. Now he was dazzled in her eyes, there depths giving him an open book view of her soul. The emotion gave him fireworks in his stomach. Slowly he bent down and kissed her lightly as if he was trying to comfort the raging river of emotions in her soul. Slowly, Sango gave in, wrapping her hands around his neck allowing him more access. He wrestled his tongue with hers, ultimately winning. When they broke apart he placed open hot kisses on her neck as her back arched of the pleasure. He made the knot loose on her kimono as he slowly ran his hands down her shoulders the material gliding off with a grace only her could ever see. He felt the material of his kimono come off put pushed the thought when he was graced by Sango's bare chest. Putting one into his mouth he lightly sucked while he placed his hand on the other working with it with his fingers. Sango let out a moan of pleasure. As her kimono came off she was lost of the burning hot feeling of his hands, the pleasure making her mind hazy. She took of his kimono along the way feeling the light material brush past her legs. Miroku stopped and looked at Sango's body admiring her beauty. Sango looked away in embarrassment afraid right now of what the now very naked houshi thought of her.

"Kami, Sango you're a goddess." He said bring his eyes back to her. He kissed her lips lightly at first then added more pressure. His rock hard manhood felt the wetness of her womanhood as he slid inside her. Sango gave out a gasp of pain his size fit in her like a snug glove.

"Miroku…" she said a tear falling. Miroku kissed the tear away and waited til she was ready. When she shifted Miroku advanced, the adrenaline rising between them. With one last thrust he went all the way to her hilt, her body arched as she proclaimed his name to the sky. Panting heavily Miroku but a blanket on both of them as he snuggled close to her running his hands down her silky black hair.

"I love you Sango and I always will." He said.

"I love you to Miroku." She said snuggling close to him.

Hey srry but the next chappy will be Kagome and Inuyasha I swear

I juss thought it would be good with a little Sango and Miroku

Til next time Fanastywriters12 bids u another farwell


	4. 4: the mating of two could it be true?

Chapter 4: the mating of two could it be true?

Inuyasha tasted the words that were murmured into his mouth. They tasted like a heavy wine, so intoxicating, yet invigorating. It had awoken all of his senses, coursing through his veins. He grabbed hold of Kagome bring her close taking in her scent. It was a sweet sakura mixed with spice. Kagome kissed him softy, running her fingers through his silver hair. She began to feel his fangs lengthen in her mouth but was over taken by the pleasurable feeling of his hands lightly go over her skin taking her tanktop off. The burning hot feeling got stronger when she felt him kiss her neck. The pores on her body awoke hungrily wanting the feel of his touch on her skin. Inuyasha took away her "bra" leaving it to shreds in his path. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha squeezed her breast, his demon side was getting harder to control. Kagome felt the white hot sensation in between her legs. She wanted him so bad, her love immeasurable, and her desire so powerful that she barely had control of her actions as well. She felt his fangs go lightly on her breast while he sucked, giving her shivers of pleasure down her spine. His robes were no longer on him; he couldn't remember when he took them off. He slowly undid the zipper on her shorts as he felt the hot feeling in between her legs. Revealing her wet sex he slipped one claw inside her, earning him a well deserved moan of his name. He pumped her even more until she almost reached her top then stopped. Taking off his pants, he thrusted hard into her as she gasped "Inuyasha!" It continued until Kagome reached her peek, screaming his name. He lost all control and bit her hard nearby her neck marking her as his forever more. Kagome felt a slight pain on her shoulder and whimpered, out of energy. This did not help Inuyasha's ego at all. He felt a bit of triumph from this and smirked.

"What's the matter Kagome, cant keep up with me?" Apparently this got on her nerves and of course muttered her favorite word to her beloved hanyou.

"Sit boy." SLAM!! The walls of the cave shook with the unnatural force of speed with the now mated hanyou's face to the ground.

"What was that for wench?!" he yelled his face red.

"What do you think it was for, jerk." She replied surly getting up a little shaky from the action from earlier.

"Don't get up you look tired as it is." He said help her up, seeing that he was the one who caused her to feel so shaky. I mean who would want to have an argument after love.

"I can get up if I want to." She said plainly trying to get a hold of her wobbly legs.

"I said don't Kagome." Inuyasha replied a touch of concern detected in his voice.

"And I said no."

"Your really stubborn wench."

"Remind you of someone."

"I said don't, now lay down"

"Let go Inuyasha!"

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Sit boy!" Slam. Shatter. (Beads scattered about)

"This can't be good…" was the last thought on Kagome's mind when she saw the beads shatter all over the place. Inuyasha got up, dusting the dirt off him. He was pissed.

"Lay down wench!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome.

"Sit!" Kagome said. Inuyasha flinched but nothing happened. Inuyasha was confused. Don't the beads activate once you say sit? Looking down he saw the beads apparently gone from his neck and shattered in the ground.


	5. 5:The realizations of trouble

Chapter five: The realizations of trouble

Inuyasha looked at the beads in amazement. He was… free? The thought crept in slowly and the now ego hungry hanyou was smirking. He picked up Kagome with unnatural strength, in the process earning him the fits of her rebellion. Then he whispered gently and quite charming in her ear "Whatcha gonna do to me without those beads, huh Kagome?" This question undoubtedly stopped the young miko in her attempt to escape to look into his golden orbs immediately. She hadn't really thought of that. Inuyasha without his beads can most certainly get away with more now than ever. This thought immediately turned Kagome pale. She was now at the mercy of the hanyou which in her opinion was not good. What if he never let her home again? What was she going to do? She couldn't "sit" him to the ground like she did before, what if he sealed the well? Her stomach was now doing somersaults. This was not good, not good at all. The hanyou can see the fear now creeping into her eyes. What did this wench needed to be afraid of? In no way shape or form was he ever gonna do something bad to her, so what did it to make her so afraid? Then the thought hit him like a brick to the head. The only reason he let her home to do those "exams" and bring supplies was because of that cursed necklace. But now with no more "sit" he can make her stay whenever she liked it, or not. This my friends will be the reasons of the funniest, and much more embarrassing arguments in the very near future.

"Inuyasha let me go _please."_ Kagome asked, the color returning to her face slowly. This statement of course made the hanyou hold her tighter.

"Nope, your not going anywhere at this moment Kagome even if it means I hafta follow you every where at any given time." He replied his smirk growing into a full blown smile. Kagome's face was now growing to the shade of a deadly red rose, something inside told Inuyasha that this was not good.

"Inuyasha, I swear if you don't let me go I will make your life a living hell." She said threw clenched teeth.

"Ohh yea, how are you gonna accomplish that? He replied uncertainly the smile slowly disappearing from his face.

"Did you forget that I can purify you at any given moment if I wanted to?" she told him in a dangerous tone which, in reaction to the remark, he dropped Kagome on the ground. Kagome got up and got her clothes avoiding the gaze of the now frighten hanyou.

"You would do that to me Kagome?" he asked while he got his clothes. Hurt was detected in his voice which immediately struck Kagome's heart. She put her clothes on and turned to the hanyou with sadness in her eyes.

"No, I wouldn't, it would kill me inside if I was ever the cause of your…" she couldn't finish the sentence. She was on the verge of tears, the memories of the time she was possessed by that demon coming back. How the arrow struck him she couldn't believe, the pain coming back creeping into her heart. She regretted saying those words the instant it crossed her mind. Inuyasha came and embraced her tightly while the tears spilled in a never-ending river as she gave up her emotions to feel his chest under her palms. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered softly holding him tightly. Then she wished, as hard as she could that she and Inuyasha wouldn't have anymore troubles, that her hanyou could be at peace with her for an eternity. Suddenly a purple light surrounded them as Inu began to change. He began to feel his demon side take over but he wasn't losing control. No instead he was changing into a full demon that he could control. When he looked down at Kagome he noticed she was changing to. She began to have his kind of ears on her head as they perked up in alarm then they disappeared. The purple light disappeared and the jewel of four souls with it. They broke apart and now looked at each other in total disbelieve. They were now both full demons. And not only that, Kagome still looked like her regular old self. Kagome was shocked to Inuyasha looked like himself in his human form the only difference was that he still had the same eye and hair color when he was a hanyou. The realization shocked them both and they were really, really confused at this point.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked staring at his now clawless hands…

**Cliffy again oooooo I luv the suspense **

**Some humor will come to this and bite the couple in the ass**

**Juss cuz I feel evil **

**Will post next chappy if I get ten reviews **

**Nah ill post it at seven **

**Til next time Fanastywriters12 bid you a warm farwell…**

**Disclamer I do not own inu or his characters (fing copywrites)**


	6. 6: There dominate form is hidden

Chapter six: There dominate form is hidden and the game begins…

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha looked human, well expect for the fact he had his regular golden eyes and silver hair. And to add on to that she almost had a heart attack when she looked down and saw the jewel, the only thing that lead her home, was gone! "Inuyasha, the jewel, it's gone!" She exclaimed holding the now jewel less chain in her hands. Inuyasha eyes widen with this conclusion, in result, he fainted. Gaining back his senses he looked at Kagome who had woken him by going to a nearby stream, splashing his face with the cold water.

"Ohh, Kagome, I had a dream that the jewel disappeared and everything went all kucky." He said adjusting to his surroundings.

"You weren't dreaming, the jewel is _gone._" She said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Okay… that's nice, hey wait a minute, WHAT!!!!!" he screamed putting his hands on the top of his head. He couldn't believe his ears…wait where were his ears? Inuyasha patted all over his head and then he reached the now _human_ ears that plagued him every new moon. "WTF!!!" he screamed he looked at his new reflection on the river staring wide eyed at his new appearance. He splashed himself with the water a few more times. Shaking the water off, he looked at his reflection again. He turned to Kagome, who was now sure Inuyasha was going to lose it more if he didn't stop soon. "Kagome do you know that the seven hells happened?" he looked at her with eyes of confusion, apparently our hanyou is a little slow at some things.

"I really don't know but if you continue I think I will have to take you to a psychiatrist." She replied raising one eyebrow. Inuyasha was really getting on her nerves at the moment with his ranting.

"What about you wench, something changed you too! When that purple light surrounded us it looked like you had the same exact ears as I had before!" he pointed out. How could she stay calm about any situation, he had no idea. Kagome was in shock. The same "ears" what the heck was he talking about anyways? Kagome then tried summoning up her miko powers to see if it changed. Ohh it changed alright, the power nearly sanded her off flying, when a ray of purity nearly missed her face. She wasn't able to do that before, in fact she couldn't shoot any power without arrows before. Everything seemed to flow very fast threw her mind. In fact she was afraid of what was yet to come through this. Inuyasha was getting very tired of this. He was human damitt, and he wanted answers now! Looking at his clawless finger, his anger growing. Slowly in front of his eyes his nails grew to claws very slowly. So he was a demon. Cutting himself with one he did one of his favorite attacks: BLADES OF BLOOD!!! With a swift movement a tree fell victim to the merciless attack. Not only that, the tree looked like it was purified the purple light emitting from it before it disappeared into oblivion. Purifying powers? WTF is going on here? Looking at Kagome he saw she was deep in thought too. Slowly they turned to look at each other and jumped. What the hell did the jewel do to them! They each got up and went away from the cave going to the one person who might have answers, Lady Kaede.


	7. 7:The shadows emit

Chapter seven: The shadows emit…danger is now among them

After Inuyasha and Kagome left a strange being appeared in the shadows, its eyes black as the night, following at the couple from the horizon. "That baka bitch, using that wish, oh she will pay for this… and why am I rhyming dis…" the being shook his head in disapproval. This was getting annoying. He was getting really annoyed with the fact that it was happening a lot lately. Seeing the couples strength increase didn't help at all. The being came out of the shadows, his firey nine tails swishing about. The blood orange fur around his body glistened in the moonlight. The fox demon looked at the sky, thinking hard. "Maybe I can ask my nephew for help…nah that wouldn't work since the teen considers her his mom…" The fox demon shook his head. Those baka thunder brothers, if it hadn't been for them his brother would still be alive... "Now is not the time to dwell in the past." He told himself, finally happy the rhyming had finally stopped.

"What are you doing in my territory fox demon?" A figure asked, almost scaring the poor demon to death.

"Ah, if it isn't the famous Lord Sesshomaru, funny running into you in a place like this." The fox demon answered back looking to his direction. Scanning the area he saw a girl about the age of sixteen behind him, a look of confusion in her eyes. As soon as his eyes fell on her though the dog demon hid her from view as though he was protecting her from any harm.

"I suggest you leave before I make a new place for me to put my sword." Sesshomaru said putting his hand on the handle. He grasped the sword tightly, his vision focused at the fox in front of him. The fox demon sniffed the air, followed by a devil like smile appear on his face.

"I see you have been busy, so tell me do you still hate humans? Because it seems to me that woman over there is bearing a hanyou child…that mixes with your _scent_." The fox demon's words dripped of a cruel humor, the words that were meant to kill, but instead our dog demon only smirked. A smirk that can rival Inuyasha's for the long run.

"Why try and sting me with foolish words when your own brother couldn't even defend himself, wasn't he killed by the thunder brothers that my _hanyou_ brother happened to defeat?" the dog demon replied his sword still firmly in his grasp. The fox demon was taken back. What he said was true and his boiled. That fucking Inuyasha, stealing _his _revenge. That set him off boiling in rage, his eyes were about to be set ablaze with the fire of anguish.

"_HOW DARE YOU!! I WILL RIP YOU INTO BEAUTIFUL SHREDS AND WHEN I YOUR MATE CRIES I WILL END HER PAIN SLOWLY MAKING SURE SHE SEES YOUR BODY BEFORE FALLING INTO THE SAME FATE!" _The demons fire almost engulfing him totally, his black beads were fixated on the dog demon.

"You must underestimate me to think I can be defeated so easily." The fox demons body resembled fire now, his fury was now clearly visible to the dog demon in front of him. "Rin go to Jaken and stay there till I come back." The hint of concern barely touched his now seemly emotionless body. "Hay Lord Sesshomaru." The now grown Rin replied going in the forest.

"It is futile to hide her, I will get her no matter what!" the fox demon replied seeing the curtain of black hair gracefully follow the young woman in her path to Jaken.

"Well we won't know until this fight is over with now will we,KYUUBI?" he replied back form into a fighting stance.

And so the fight began.

**WILL NOT POST NEXT CHAPPY TILL I GET 10 REVIEWS!!! **

**SEROIUSLY FOLKS I WANT SOME REVIEWS **

**NOT TO MENTION IT IS GETTING PRETTY HARD TO CONTROL INUYASHA WITHOUT THE BEADS**

**-FANTASYWRITERS12**


	8. 8:The past comes back to bite you

Chapter eight: The past comes back to bite you

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were on a mission in Toyko, when Naruto's demon stopped him. 'What is it now demon-teme' Naruto asked in his mind.

**_Well kit, I kinda sense an impossible energy, my energy headed towards our left. _**He stated sounding not to happy with his statement.

'What do you mean you sense our energy?!' Naruto exclaimed in his mind, his eyes wided by the fact he felt it too.

"Naruto do you have a clone out?" Sakura asked stopping in her tracks.

"No Sakura I don't." he said showing Sakura his confusion look as proof.

"We… Well we are not going to know what it is 'til we look no… now are we?" Hinata stated cursing herself mentally for stuttering again. As they began to close in to the source they found the bone-eaters well in the well house. Looking down all they saw was darkness. Even Hinata's special justu could not see what was down there. In attempt of frustration Naruto jumped down the well followed by an angry Sakura and the shy, protective Hinata. Soon all three of them were surrounded by the blue light going 500 years into the feudal era, where they will find exactly what they were looking for.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome meet up at Kaede's to explain to her there weird perdicament to the elderly miko. At first Keade didn't believe the pair, but when she noticed Inuyasha's "ears" were missing it struck her really hard. Unable to help the pair she told them that they would have to find this mystery out on there own. The cute faced hanyou was pretty pissed and was ready to strike the poor old woman if it wasn't for Kagome holding him back.

"Inuyasha, we will find out what happened… but for now why don't we find Miroku and Sango, surely they will want to know what happened." Kagome said dragging Inuyasha with her.

"Why do I have to listen to you woman!" He snapped. Immediately he felt the emit from Kagome.

"Because if you don't their isn't any fun for you." She said malice dripping off every word.

"Fine I'm coming" Inuyasha said rather quickly. They walked towards Miroku's and Sango's ready to surprise the unsuspecting couple in bed.


End file.
